Can't Take It
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: Everyone has fears, certain things will cure them. Itachi tried a special remedy for his beautiful little brother's fear of storms. AU


**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 4/27/12**

**TITLE: Can't Take It**

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAIRING: Yaoi: ItachiXSasuke**

**STATUS: Threeshot: Incomplete**

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**WARNINGS: Incest, graphic sex between two men, implied molestation, implied character death**

_~Do not fear fate, and you will never fear at all~_

* * *

Sasuke glared through half lidded eyes at the world, where everyone seemed to be happy with their lives except for him. Who, might you ask, was responsible for his dismal outlook?

His brother.

Itachi was twenty-two, five years older than he was. The two had lived together in their two-story home since Sasuke was six and Itachi was eleven, when their parents had died in a car accident. Itachi had taken care of him ever since that time, with occasional help from their Uncle, Madara.

No, Itachi wasn't like most older brothers. He didn't bully his brother, there was no physical abuse in their home, he didn't ignore Sasuke or leave him on his own to figure life out by himself, in fact it was the opposite. The two had always been very close; Itachi loved his brother very much and had always taken care of him contentedly. None of the normal ordeals were Sasuke's problem, in fact, his problem was so obscenely out of the simple resolve, he'd started to wonder if he was going insane.

He was in love with his brother.

It couldn't be as simple as loving him as a family member or his best friend. It couldn't be as easy as appreciating someone else's appearance. No, not for him. He was hardcore, lustful, star-struck, in love with Itachi. No one knew it except Naruto, his best friend. The jerk had figured it out on his own too, and no matter what Sasuke said against this, Naruto never believed him.

Sasuke sighed, wind blowing his black tresses softly as he leaned against the wall of his school. He was in his last year, thankfully. He was waiting with a few friends until his brother showed up to drive him home. He rolled his eyes as Naruto and Kiba began play fighting. Kiba growled as Naruto pinned him to the ground. A feminine laugh rang out.

"Little brother, don't you ever get tired of having your ass handed to you?"

Hana jeered from her car. Kiba snarled at his sister, cursing at her as he walked towards his ride home. Hana snickered, locking Kiba out of the car. He slammed on the windows.

"Let me the fuck inside Hana, it's gonna rain soon!"

She smiled innocently, shrugging. He raised a fist, bluffing a punch to her window, which she bought and quickly let him in.

"If you ever break my car I'll run over you with a bus!"

"And I'll tie you to a pole in the middle of a snowstorm!"

Their childish bickering continued until they were out of earshot. Everyone had left school, except for Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto turned to his best friend with a glint in his ocean blue eyes.

"So, is your brother coming, Sasuke-Chan?"

Said male sneered at the honorific.

"Is yours?"

He hissed. Naruto chuckled. He and his own brother, Kyuubi, who was four years older than he was, were fairly open with their relationship. Incest wasn't uncommon and not looked down upon where they lived, at least not by many. Their own parents didn't seem to care about it, but still forbid it in open public. That was honestly probably because Naruto was still a minor. Though, who's going to tell them they didn't obey their parents?

"It's the start of break. Have any nice plans?"

Sasuke considered punching him, when the other male's gaze turned to over his shoulder, ignoring a honk of a car horn from behind him.

"Speak of the devil, hm Sasuke?"

He sighed, closing his eyes momentarily before opening them and turning around to see his brother _getting out of the car_ and walking towards them. He turned back to face a mischievous looking Naruto, silently shuddering when a deep, velvety voice spoke.

"Hello Sasuke, Naruto."

Sasuke hummed in response while Naruto eagerly responded to the elder.

"Hey Itachi! Do you have any plans for break?"

The elder shrugged his shoulders, turning to look behind Naruto as the car horn beeped again.

"Your brother is getting angry, Naruto."

The blonde waved his hand dismissively.

"He can wait. Sasuke, I need your notes from calculus, I'll fail the finals if I don't study over spring break!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Do your own work, idiot."

"Don't be a jerk! If I fail I won't graduate, then I'll never get a job, then I'll have nowhere to live, and who do you think I'll be coming to when that happens?"

Sasuke sighed dramatically as he reached into his bag and pulled out his journal full of notes. To be honest, he really didn't need them. He took them for Naruto. The blonde wouldn't have made it out of sixth grade without his help. Naruto took them, grinning cheekily as he hugged the older teenager.

"Get in this damn car or I'm leaving you and telling mom that bears ate you!"

Kyuubi yelled at his brother. The redhead looked murderous. Naruto flipped him off, causing Kyuubi to get out of the car and start towards him.

"Oh shit! I'll see you later Sasuke, thanks for the notes!"

The blonde spoke in a rush as he ran to his brother, who stopped stalking toward them and got back into the car when his brother finally got there. The two looked like hell was breaking loose in their car until Naruto jerked his sibling down and kissed him for a minute, earning a twinge of jealousy from Sasuke, as he shot his eyes sideways from their "moment."

Itachi found himself staring at his own sibling, whom barely reached his shoulder in height. He narrowed his eyes at his pretty brother. Nothing was stopping him from actually claiming Sasuke, yet everything was.

A clap of thunder shattered the sky, signaling that the Gods were at battle. Sasuke jumped, inhaling sharply, eyes widening a fraction. Storms frightened him, ever since he was little. The fear intensified when their parents died, it had stormed for all that night. Itachi placed a hand on the younger's shoulder and started to pull him to the car when a hissing voice poisoned the air.

"Ah, hello boys. Excited for break?"

It was Sasuke's biology teacher, Orochimaru.

"How is he still allowed to teach?"

Itachi muttered. Sasuke tensed, turning to glance at the snake-like man. Orochimaru had assaulted him a couple of years ago, leaving bruises and a very frightened teenager. He had called Sasuke to stay after class, and ultimately he planned to rape the fifteen year old, but Sasuke had managed to land a direct kick to the teacher's stomach, racing out of the school.

He'd run home as fast as he could, pouring his heart out to Itachi. His brother calmed him down and after making sure he was alright, took a quick drive to the teacher's house, where he unleashed hell itself on the man. The police were not involved, as neither boy wanted to get caught up in trials or anything of the like. The pervert stayed careful around Sasuke, but always managed to stay closer than both Uchihas preferred. Sasuke nodded at him, his coal colored eyes a blur of fear and anger.

"Yes, thank you professor. We'll be going now."

Orochimaru opened his mouth to say something, deciding against it when Itachi's eyes flashed warningly. He sighed lowly and took his leave, allowing Itachi to pull his brother to the car a moment before rain poured from the sky. Sasuke shivered while his brother started to pull off from the school, weaving his way through afternoon traffic as they started their way home. He glanced sideways at the nervous teenager, secretly eyeing him up and down, easily staring back at the road when the younger Uchiha turned to him.

"Is Temari coming over during the break?"

Sasuke asked. Temari was Itachi's current girlfriend and she got off from college for the week. Sasuke was jealous of her, deeply jealous. His brother jumped around a lot, ending up with Sasuke having many enemies. He couldn't even go to Garra's house anymore because Itachi had dated Kankuro and now Temari. She was a slut. But, Sasuke thought that of all his brother's dates were.

"No, I broke up with her before coming to get you."

Sasuke eyes widened, jerking slightly when a clap of thunder crashed.

"W-why?"

Itachi scoffed.

"Because little brother, she was annoying. And clingy."

"And crazy!"

Sasuke said exasperatedly. Somewhat concerned Temari would come back and set their house on fire or stalk his brother.

"She's staying at her university over break."

_So we're safe for a week._

"More or less."

Itachi spoke. Sasuke glowered. The elder always told him he was easy to read. He turned to stare at the floor, trying to ignore the rain and thunder. A bright streak of lightning struck from the heavens, lighting up the sky. Sasuke gasped, sinking into his seat.

_Why does it have to rain? Why can't it rain somewhere else? This is a big world._

He jolted from his memories when his brother laid a casual hand on his leg. He relaxed a little at the comforting gesture. He turned his black eyes to glare out of the window. The rain dripping on the clear glass took him back to a different time.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Six year old Sasuke huddled in the farthest corner from his window, where a raging storm knocked to be let in. Unshed tears swam in his eyes as he heard policemen conversing outside with their Uncle. He didn't know where Itachi was, he wished he was here. He wished his mother was here to, but he'd never see her again. Or his father._

_He replayed the policewoman gently telling him there had been an "accident." A fatal accident. An accident that changed his life._

_Thunder exploded around him, as though the world laughed at his pain. His small body trembled violently as he tried to contain his emotions. He wondered what would happen to them._

_"Sasuke?"_

_He looked with large, heartbroken eyes at his brother as he stood over him. Itachi looked a lot calmer than Sasuke did, he stared down at his little brother through guarded eyes. He sighed and shut the door, sitting down next to him and holding his arms open. The child crawled into the only safe place he now knew, his brother's embrace._

_"It'll be okay. We'll survive just fine, Father left the house to us and Madara said we can stay here. Don't cry."_

_Sasuke didn't know he was crying, but now he couldn't stop. He never let go of his brother that night, and the storm never ceased its relentless mocking._

* * *

Sasuke jolted from his reverie when Itachi said his name. They were home. He left his bag in the seat, opened his car door, and ran like hell for the house. Itachi snorted in amusement as his brother crashed through the front door, himself walking a little more civilized into their home.

"Are you freaking waterproof? You _strolled_ up here and you're still dryer than I am."

His brother hissed. Itachi ignored him in favor of throwing his bag at him.

"Go shower."

Sasuke had already taken his shirt off, his pale, slender frame glistening from the rainwater. Itachi clenched his jaw, swallowing hard. He swiftly turned and walked away from his brother, trying to quench the wildfire stirring within him. Never had lust been such a bitch, never had love turned into such a sin, and never had sin looked so inviting.

Sasuke's body pumped unneeded adrenaline through his body due to his fear, making him jittery and feeling cagey. His brain made him run to the bathroom instead of walk to burn off the energy, or else he felt his heart may burst. He hated fear. It made your heart beat fast, your body feel wound up and your mind think weird things. He jerked the knobs on the shower, inhaling shrilly when the icy jet of water cascaded over him. He threw himself backward to allow the water to heat up.

The rain slammed against his house like tiny bullets as he stood in the water flow, letting his thoughts slip down the drain for the moment. He barely paid attention as his hands worked through the nightly routine, scrubbing shampoo through his hair as he traced patterns in the ceiling with his eyes. He was thinking about getting out before he wasted a lot of hot water, though it was so comfortable. He was leaning against the back wall of the shower.

When the damn lights went out.

Sasuke's mind short-circuited and he slid down the wall, eyes trying to adjust to the cloak of darkness surrounding him. He jerked, sending himself onto one knee when the door opened, startling him. A small light flickered as Itachi set a candle down on the sink, leaving the door open when he left to see if he could flip a switch and bring electricity back.

Sasuke very nearly asked him to stay, biting his tongue against doing so. He slowly rose, turning the water off as he stepped into the chilly air outside the steamy shower. He toweled his hair off, air drying his body as he fixated his eyes on the tiny flickering fire, trying to steer his mind away from the storm and darkness surrounding him. He ignored his brother cursing downstairs, throwing on loose pants and a shirt and quickly left for the living room.

He blinked, his vision had sharpened somewhat. He could make out shapes at least.

"It's out in the whole city, we'll be like this for a while."

Sasuke found his breath shaky, slamming his eyes shut to brace himself for the booming thunder outside. When his eyes opened again, his sight was even better, his eyes knew they were in the dark and fixed themselves to see. Itachi threw his shirt onto the couch, it had gotten soaked when the cracked window gave way in the attic, the wind blowing torrents of rain over his upper half. He turned to go to his bedroom when Sasuke broke.

"C-can I stay with you tonight?"

Sasuke felt childish, cowardly, and weak, but flat out refused to try stay by himself. Itachi halted in his tracks, turning to look over his shoulder. He looked Sasuke up and down, biting his lip, unbeknownst to his younger brother. He sighed quietly.

"Yes."

Sasuke felt relief flood him as he trailed after his brother like a puppy, Itachi shut the door behind them, locking it as an instinctual safety precaution before going to the bathroom to dry off and change. Sasuke watched his brother's muscled body in the dim light of the candle Itachi held. He sat on the bed, pressing his back against the wall and pulling his legs to his chest. He rested his face on his knees, not moving when he felt the bed dip next to him. An arm wrapped around him, pulling him into a firm -unclothed- chest.

He blushed furiously, not uncovering his face. He should be over his fears by now, yet here he was in his brother's arms again. At seventeen years old. He shivered when a hand brushed through his damp hair, moving it from his face.

Itachi felt a twist in his heart. His brother was one of the few people he cared about and that was capable of evoking emotion from him. He hated when he was in pain, he bit his lip harshly, an internal battle waging in his mind as he decided to take a risky chance. He took his brother's face in his hands, tilting him up by the chin, and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to his lips.

Sasuke's face burned and his heart pounded painfully fast and hard. He didn't know what to do, how to act, and just about fainted. Itachi pulled away, his face impossibly close to Sasuke's.

"Let's cure this fear of yours, brother."

He spoke in a sultry voice. Sasuke gasped as he was pinned to the bed by his stronger sibling. Itachi kissed him again, more passionate than the first. Sasuke's wide eyes fluttered shut, moaning when Itachi's tongue invaded his mouth and explored the sweet cavern. Sasuke responded fervently, earning a smirk from the elder. They broke the kiss for air, Sasuke stared into his brother's eyes for a moment, seeing the desire glinting in their depths.

Itachi bent lower, kissing Sasuke's neck softly. Sasuke shuddered with a soft sigh, tilting his head in a submissive show of his throat. Itachi sucked and bit gently along the pale skin, showering dark love-marks on the teenager's throat. Sasuke bit his lip to suppress a loud moan when a sensitive spot near his jaw was bitten, Itachi smirked, biting the soft spot roughly. He licked at the darkening wound teasingly while his brother squirmed below him.

He slid his hands up his shirt, slowly teasing Sasuke as he shivered, muscles tensing and un-tensing under Itachi's cruel and skilled hands. He rubbed his hard nipples with his thumbs, eyes glinting when Sasuke cried out. He pulled the shirt off, revealing the pale, lithe, incredibly beautiful body beneath it.

Sasuke grew self-conscious under his brother's intense gaze. He squirmed uncomfortably and opened his mouth to speak when Itachi crashed their lips together.

"Mmf!"

Sasuke groaned as his brother trailed soft kisses down his throat to his chest. He glanced at Sasuke's flushed face once, licking his right nipple hard. Sasuke exhaled sharply with a shocked and pleasured sound. Itachi smirked, biting the nub softly to gain an even greater response. Sasuke arched off the bed with another barely suppressed cry. The elder gave the same treatment to the other hardened nub, thoroughly enjoying his younger brother's actions.

He leaned up, and this time it was Sasuke that crashed their lips together, engaging their tongues in a sinful dance. Itachi's hands snuck down to the waistband of Sasuke's sweatpants, easily discarding the infuriating material. Sasuke gasped, breaking the kiss and biting his lip in embarrassment. Itachi took twisted pleasure in his brother's shyness as he slid his hand up his pale leg to his pulsing arousal, Sasuke threw his head back as cold fingers teasingly slid across his cock.

"Itachi don't be a fucking tease!"

Sasuke growled. His brother smirked.

"Such a dirty mouth you have. Think you could find a better use for it?"

Sasuke blushed at the hidden meaning of the elder's lust darkened words. His obsidian eyes flicked down to Itachi's own erection, covered with his boxers. Sasuke gulped as he slid down the bed and straddled his brother, removing the last remaining bit of clothing and tossing it to a dark corner. He licked his lips, eyes widening a fraction as he saw his brother in all his glory. He nervously flicked his tongue along the tip, encouraged by Itachi's low sound of approval, he began to run his tongue along the sides of his throbbing penis.

When he finally took the head into his hot mouth Itachi allowed a small moan to make it past his lips, gently taking hold of the teenager's hair as he took as much of the cock into his mouth as he could. After a few minutes of the unbelievable blowjob -Itachi wasn't sure his brother's mouth was virginal- he pulled his brother away, taking in his flushed face, bright eyes, and panting form. He kissed him harshly, slowly and unbeknownst to the younger he reached behind him, uncapped a bottle, and covered three fingers in the slippery substance. He slid his hand over Sasuke's creamy thigh, prodding warningly at his entrance.

The first finger slid in with little resistance, and Sasuke gave no reaction that he was in pain. Itachi pushed the other two fingers inside of Sasuke's tight hole, growing impatient. Sasuke's face cringed in pain, he suppressed a sound of discomfort. Itachi softly kissed down his pale throat as he worked his fingers in and out, loosening the tight muscle. He smirked when his brother arched, an ecstasy laced groan falling from his swollen lips.

Itachi pressed his fingers down again, receiving the same erotic reaction, Sasuke began to push himself down to receive more of the pleasure radiating through his body. Itachi removed his fingers, shoving his brother onto his back. He kissed him gently, engaging his tongue in a sinful distraction as he pressed his cock against Sasuke's tight, virgin entrance. Sasuke ignored the pressure in favor of the kiss, but when Itachi gave a hard thrust of his hips he sank all the way inside of him, earning a loud cry from the teenager.

Itachi patiently waited for Sasuke to adjust, rubbing his hands over his shaking stomach and kissing the tears trailing down his face away. Sasuke bit his lip, clenching his eyes tightly to stem the tears. His body ceased its trembling, and when the younger rolled his hips against his, Itachi eased out of him and thrust back in at a downward angle.

"Oh god!"

Sasuke gasped, spots flashing in his vision. He arched his body up, willing Itachi to go harder. Itachi complied with the unspoken wish, pace taking on a harsh force and speed. The brothers crashed their lips together, bodies hot and breathing ragged as they neared release. Sasuke whimpered as his body tightened, the relentless pressure in his abdomen finally exploding in ecstasy. He screamed his lover's name, body spasming in completion. Itachi thrust a few more times before his own orgasm flooded through him, releasing deep inside Sasuke's spent body, earning another low moan from him.

Sasuke flinched when Itachi pulled out. Said man ran a hand through his brother's soft, dark hair, kissing him chastely but sweetly. Sasuke curled against his brother, seeking his warmth and comfort as his drowsy mind and body began drifting towards slumber.

He didn't even notice the storm anymore.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**Yes I'm aware the storyend isn't interesting. I've never been good with them but lately my passion for writing is falling out. After a while they all seem to turn into the same thing. Please enjoy this story.**

**BTW- Lol texting lingo X3 Incest is legal in Japan. To the person who commented saying it wasn't accepted anywhere. Less people really care about it than most think and it's legal in more places than even I thought! But I knew it was in Japan or I'd have been a little more... This is just out there for a fun fact I guess and that your sentence about it not being accepted anywhere bothered me. **


End file.
